


Baseball lessons

by Shotthroughttheheart



Series: Crack Stories [3]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Epic Fail, Humor, Inappropriate Humor, Other, Pain, Painfully need of help
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-16
Updated: 2015-04-16
Packaged: 2018-03-23 06:42:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3758281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shotthroughttheheart/pseuds/Shotthroughttheheart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>America invited England to a game of baseball. This time it was England's turn to bat and-.......</p><p>------<br/>UPDATE: will finished in the summer time</p>
            </blockquote>





	Baseball lessons

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: This did happened when I was a little kid. I was with my friend who taught me how to play baseball (sort of) and i hit him right between the legs when I hit the baseball..... and when I told my friends they backed away from me. xD  
> Songs: In my playlist

(America)

After the meeting I drove home until Canada called me asking if we could play baseball. Though normally I would ask but today I wasnt in the sort of mood to ask but I gladly accept it. But before our conversation ended Canada told me tomorrow to bring our baseball uniforms. Which I drove faster home, when I got there I busted my door in. Quickly Tony entered into the hallway holding a lazer gun, holding my hands up I called out. "TONY DUDE PUT THAT DOWN!" 

Sure enough it took alot of explaining to do but he finally put his gun down and when he did I told him that I was going to be quick. Bolting down into the basement I grabbed a box of baseball needed items. Which was casual hat, shirt, pants, shoes, socks, and gloves. Hell even bats. Smiling I started the washing machine washing all the uniforms in it. Finally finished I rushed upstairs to my closet, which was super close, I pull it open to find my uniform which hasnt been worn in a while but still in good conditions.

 

Smiling I check to see if it would fit me which it still did and I rush right back down throwing it into the washer, washing the rest. Going through the items, I began cleaning them. Bats shiny, relabeling, and almost to no dents. Gloves were rewoven, good oiled down, and soon tested the test. Sadly not all the baseballs made it, in fact some were torn to the bare bone, some were signed by famous people, and some were well gone from their time.


End file.
